


I Sleep So Well (When I'm With You)

by NewSpy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewSpy/pseuds/NewSpy
Summary: Jack convinces Ianto to play hooky with morning cuddles.





	1. Ianto

Ianto wakes up with a warm, heavy weight on his chest.

Sometime during the night, Jack had wrapped himself around Ianto. Their legs are tangled together, there’s an arm over his waist, and Jack’s head is resting on his chest. (Ear pressed just over his heart.) He can see the top of Jack’s head with his spiky brown hair, and the sliver of Jack's face that Ianto can see seems... peaceful. Content in a way he rarely sees when Jack is awake.

Ianto hates to wake Jack up, but they have to start getting ready for work if they want to get to the Hub on time. “Jack,” he says gently, shaking the man’s shoulder. No reaction. “Jack,” he says again, louder this time and repeating the motion. Still nothing.

Right.

Ianto tries to move to the edge of the bed, but the arm tightening around his waist stops him. “Jack,” Ianto tries again, and this time he gets a groggy sound for his trouble. Progress. “Jack, we have to get up. We have work. You know, where we save people and sometimes the world?” Jack’s head turns slightly, and he mumbles something that only vaguely resembles English. Knowing Jack, it might not be a human language at all.

Ianto tries for the next thirty minutes to wake Jack up. He really does. He pokes, prods, grumbles, and continually tries to extract himself from Jack’s grip, but nothing seems to work. As much as Ianto hates to miss work, but it seems there’s no helping it. Jack refuses to wake up or release Ianto, so it seems he’s stuck.

There are far worse places to be stuck, Ianto decides as he runs a hand through Jack’s hair; Jack’s warm sigh against Ianto’s bare chest makes goosebumps erupt across his bare skin. He’s not quite sure how long they stay like that, Jack still sleeping peacefully on him and Ianto half-drowsing in the syrupy morning sunlight.

The abrupt sound of Ianto’s cellphone ringing is enough to make him jump slightly. Ianto isn’t sure if it’s the movement or the sharp sound, but Jack finally cracks those gorgeous blue eyes open. He watches as Ianto grasps for his phone and accepts Tosh’s call. “Hello?”

“Hi Ianto,” Tosh greets. “You’re on speaker. Do you know where Jack is? Gwen, Owen, and I haven’t seen him all day, and we’re worried.”

He hears Gwen agree and Owen grumble, and it gives him just enough time to come to a split-second decision. “Yes, I do. We’ll be gone most of the day. Early morning call, weevils all over the place. We’ll take care of it.” Ianto feels bad about the lie, but the utterly sweet, pleased smile on Jack’s face makes it worth it. “Have to go,” Ianto says over the clamor of voices coming from his phone. He hangs up on Owen’s “—calm for someone on a—” and returns his phone to his night stand.

Jack finally deigns to speak with that same sweet smile on his face. “All day, huh?”

“Yes, well, _someone_ has made it very clear what they think of getting up today,” Ianto says, trying and failing to sound put out. “And since I’m that someone’s pillow…”

Jack laughs, the sound delightfully husky with sleep. “Well, I can’t feel too bad. You work too hard.”

“We have a job to do Jack.”

“Owen, Gwen, and Tosh can do that job without us for one day Ianto.”

Ianto opens his mouth to argue more but relents when Jack settles against him with a satisfied sound. “Fine. Just this once.”

“Just this once,” Jack repeats agreeably.


	2. Jack

It’s a rare thing for Jack to sleep deeply, fully, and without interruption.

Sleeping is nice, sure, but since Rose brought him back to life, he’s noticed he doesn’t need much of it. Sleep is a luxury for him, an indulgence, one he doesn’t bother much with. He can do without the nightmares, thanks.

There’s something about Ianto though. Maybe it’s because he trusts Ianto, maybe it’s because he knows Ianto will always be there. (Maybe it’s because he loves Ianto.) Either way, here in Ianto’s flat, curled around this wonderful man with an ear against his chest, Jack feels secure and comfortable. It’s why he’s loathe to wake up or let Ianto go just yet.

Jack is only somewhat conscious. Therefore, he’s only vaguely aware of Ianto saying his name and shaking his shoulder. He’s too warm, too tired, too comfortable to wake up fully. He doesn’t want Ianto to go either, and his arm tightens almost reflexively around Ianto’s waist when the man tries to slide out of bed.

“Jack.”

He responds with a groggy sound, and Ianto rewards him with more words. Something about work. Jack’s only response is to bury his face further into Ianto’s chest and mutter something about playing hooky. Jack isn’t sure how long Ianto pokes and prods at him in attempt to wake him up, but he eventually stops. He runs a hand through Jack’s hair instead, earning himself a soft sigh of contentment. Jack slips back into full sleep with Ianto’s hand carding gently through his hair.

The sound of Ianto’s phone ringing is enough to swing him back into full consciousness. Jack finally gives in and opens his eyes as Ianto answers. This close, Jack can hear Tosh’s voice through the phone with Gwen and Owen in the background. He’s touched by Tosh’s concern, but it’s Ianto’s quick response that garners a slow, sleepy smile.

“Yes, I do. We’ll be gone most of the day. Early morning call, weevils all over the place. We’ll take care of it.” A pause, then, “Have to go.”

Jack can’t resist. “All day, huh?”

“Yes, well, _someone_ has made it very clear what they think of getting up today,” Ianto says, trying to sound put out but not quite hitting the right notes. “And since I’m that someone’s pillow…”

Jack can’t help but laugh. “Well, I can’t feel too bad. You work too hard.” He’d accuse Ianto of being a workaholic if he had a metaphorical leg to stand on.

“We have a job to do Jack.”

“Owen, Gwen, and Tosh can do that job without us for one day Ianto.”

He sees Ianto prepare another argument and circumvents it by settling more comfortably against Ianto with a satisfied sound. “Fine,” Ianto relents. “Just this once.”

Jack presses his smile into Ianto’s bare chest. “Just this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a conversation with a friend of mine on discord. We both agree that Jack can very occasionally convince Ianto to take a day off. They both deserve it.


End file.
